The Final Disagreement
by Orokid
Summary: Sachiko and her mother have words, and it's evident that it won't end well...  Somewhat yuri! Better story than summary.


**Orokid**_: I wrote this mainly to be an exercise for me so I could possibly get my writer's block out of my head. And, while it worked, I found that it had the possibilities of being a Maria-sama Ga Miteru story. As I looked at what I wrote later, I began pondering whether or not Sachiko would fit the character that I had ended up creating- and, after changing a bit of the wording (although not much), it seemed as though this story was made for her. The problem was that I had to actually finish it after I had written as much as I had, and that was usually the ONLY problem I have with my stories if anyone hasn't noticed. I don't finish. Still… I think I did a good job._

_For those interested, here's a list of the characters in this story: __**Sachiko**____**Sachiko's mother**____**Suguru**__, and, lastly, __**Yumi**__ (but only a small, itty bitty glimpse of her). Other than that, the characters in the series are unspoken of. Sorry guys…_

_Besides that, I need to get on with the disclaimer. Here it is-_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own squat._

_Lol. Okay, okay… Here's more._

_Its fanfiction, meaning that it was basically fiction (a story) written by a fan of the work. Thus, as one can assume by the term, I have no ownership to anything I write about. I do not claim it, and nor could I ever hope to own an anime series no matter how much I might want it._

_And now, it is the end to the disclaimer and the beginning of the story._

**The Final Disagreement**

Sachiko was slumped over, her usual sparkling violet eyes finding those old and worn shoes she had been wearing since ninth grade far more interesting than how they had ever been. She sat there, memorizing the somewhat yellowed laces tied to her footwear, dreaming with such hope that she had merely fallen asleep in the comfort of her bed and that this was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

Her frightened yet knowing eyes rose ever so slightly, her gentle orbs meeting with the shimmering and angry green eyes that glared at her from the sockets of the monster that tormented her so. If the creature smiled, one might see the pearly whites of teeth that very much wished to devour her. But, since she made no move to cause those pale hues of scarlet to even slightly upturn, the young maiden (who was nothing more than a sacrifice bound up to a temple of evil) could only imagine just how gruesome the carnage might be when this was all over. Personally, she would have rather a quick death to the nightmare that was to befall her quite soon.

Where was the Jaws music anyway?

With a soft sigh, the girl lowered her eyes from her predator, her right hand wringing it's counterpart. A piece of her yearned that this experience was much more than her of her over-worked imagination, but her logical side seemed to do nothing more than criticize her rampant thoughts as of late. Her brain knew full well that this occurrence was in reality, whether she wanted to escape it or not.

Her purple colored orbs turned slightly to gaze longingly out the nearby window, taking in the light that seemed to flood into the shadowed room. Inside her prison of woe, where peaceful memories of a family built on happiness and care once ran free, was almost like a tomb: silent and foreboding, filled with just as much mystery as terror, and it seemed to do nothing except cause her to feel both cold and alone. While she had once found warmth and comfort in the darkness of a room, she now felt as though she would rather the lights on. For some off reason that she had never discovered the love for until now, a glow seemed to be very much like hope, always there to light her way whenever she felt as though she had gotten lost.

With the sun dipping into the horizon as it was, leaving behind the golden rays that were pulling out from where the curtains had been thrown open, her hope for her future seemed to dwindle as well.

"You lied to me," a voice stated with a mixture of both anger and depression, and the young woman only had torn her wine filled orbs away from the freedom that seemed to dangle in front of her. It felt to her as though she was being treated as a cat, and a toy filled with catnip was on a string, bouncing as her owner waited impatiently for her to take the bait. As much as she wished to do nothing more than the opposite as that, she knew that there was no way for her to lie. Especially to those penetrating eyes of the older woman. "You lied to me, Sachiko."

A nod seemed to be her only reply for a while, those passionate orbs filled with such longing turning more and more numb by the moment. She had undergone auto-pilot, just as she usually had for the past eighteen some years she had lived, afraid to speak the words within her heart for fear that the demon with dark hair and emerald eyes would not accept her for who or what she might be.

God, she hated being right.

"Yeah," she answered somberly, her head lowering down into her chest, and the monster whom she spoken to, whether it were being agreed to or not, seemed only to glower at the child whom she terrorized after she had spoken.

"Did you really think that you could hide this… this atrocity from me forever?" The loud and angry question was only answered in silence. The girl knew not what to answer with, but she knew that the truth would only land her in deeper turmoil- something she was just too afraid to do at this point in time. When no words spilled out of the girl's mouth, her jury and judge continued on with her rampant behavior. "What will people think if they hear about this? I'll be a laughingstock in this town because of you and that- that girl!"

Anger flared within the younger woman, and her amethyst eyes had shot up to look at her living nightmare. At first, she refused to allow the words to escape from her lips, hoping that her frustration would disappear with the dripping sands of time.

"Why did you have to ruin your life by becoming a… queer with that girl?"

In an instant, the girl was on her feet, eyes flaring with a hatred towards the woman who seemed only to glare right back at her. "Don't talk about her like that, mother! You don't even know her, but you're judging her- and me- because it's not _**normal**_ to you." She inhaled, and her tears from a lifetime filled with heartache, from a wound that hadn't gotten the chance to close, seemed to flow freely down her porcelain cheeks. "Ever since I was a child, you said that you would accept me no matter _**who**_ or _**what**_ I became in my lifetime. But when I love a _**woman**_, or when I turn into a _**homosexual**_… I don't remember those being in your rules. Those weren't in your- your _**empty promises**_, mother." Her hands gripped at the pockets of her fine sewn pants, and the young woman did her best not to show how weak she felt as of then. The last thing she wanted was to give her the satisfaction of bringing her to tears. "_**You're**_ the liar!"

With that, as the setting sun made it's decent behind the hills, mother and daughter stood in the silence of the night, the only light shining then being the infernos that raged within them both. Neither wished to back down from their prospective pedestals and it seemed as though neither would.

Slowly, the burning forest fell behind the darkness of the woman's eyelids, and she only turned swiftly towards the door. She stopped, standing erect like a general giving orders to a soldier, and it was evident that her future words wouldn't show any acceptance to her daughter or her lifestyle by the thickness of the air alone. Sachiko, in the meantime, felt as though it might've been best that way. "I want you out of this house. Tonight. Take what you want and leave me be. I have no daughter any longer."

The violet eyed girl merely held back the astonished gasp that wished nothing more than to show itself as of then. What kind of person- parent- would throw their own child out due to a change of lifestyle? She bit her cheek, trying her hardest still not to cry when that was all she wanted to do.

Inside her, the truth laid without surprise, and she knew she should have saw this coming- never had the woman been accepting to such behaviors, and she shouldn't have expected any more than what she was getting in return to the truth that was being told.

She watched her mother as she departed from the room without any other word, silence being her only condolence as of then as she gave up her strength and collapsed to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes like rivers, wondering how it had all come to this, and it was about then that she felt a kind and guiding hand upon her shoulder- she knew from the masculinity alone that it was not her beloved's, but it felt good enough to know that there was something on her side after all that had happened.

Suguru's voice filled her ears as her offered his presence to help her recover her tears, and she could hear the attempted smile in his tone as he tried to cheer her up. "Come. I'll take you to Yumi-chan, Sachiko."

She nodded, lifting herself up on flimsy legs and leaned against the man whom she called cousin for support. She cried against his chest as they slowly walked out the doors, and he held her tenderly as they made their way to his vehicle that he had parked in the earlier hours at the front of the home they were evacuating. He helped her inside and closed the door behind her softly, smiling sadly as she held back the rest of her tears, trying to be strong once more so she could continue to be seen as the independent one that others could rely on. How he wished he could explain to her that she could let down her guard around him, at least… They were family, not to mention somewhat friends after all that they had been through throughout the years. It was the least she could possibly do, right?

Still, the dark eyes male didn't push it as he entered his car from the driver's side, buckling in soon afterwards. She asked one question as the engine roared to life, staring at the driveway instead of him for fear that she would explode into tears all over again- "Why are you being so kind, Suguru?"

He smiled cockily as he turned to gaze at her, reaching over to brush his firm fingers against those tearstained porcelain cheeks. "To see my Yuukichi-kun, of course." He watched attentively as she gave a small smile, and he witnessed her sadness slowly disappear from those purple eyes of hers. That alone gave him confidence that she would be alright once they would reach their destination, once she would be able to see the one she had fought so hard to be with.

With that, the man put his foot to the pedal, driving (for once) as though her were taking care of something far too precious to drive at his usual breakneck pace. And, to him, he was- a heart filled with a forbidden love that he, personally, wanted to see come to fruition. Besides… As long as Sachiko was happy in the end, as long as someone from their family got to live their lives as they chose, he felt as though he could condemn himself to a life of living a lie.

He wished Sachiko good luck before finally leaving her alone, and he merely glanced in his rearview mirror at the two as he drove away. He smiled as he saw that they were holding each other's hands ever so tightly, and he prayed to whatever God their might be that they ended up happy where ever the two might end up.

Suguru smirked as he took to pondering who the family would try to stick him with now that the heiress had flown the coop. Maybe this time he would actually get to pick…

The thought of Fukuzawa Yuuki in a dress only made that smile grow more.

_**FIN**_

**Orokid**_: So… yeah. What do you think of my hope for an end to writer's block? I hope that it was alright… Other than that, I would really truly appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought. You would be doing me a huge favor. Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_Review under here._


End file.
